


A Pair Of Robins

by perfect_forgery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, This is just what i was hoping for with this scene, also i made younger robin a little bit older, just so i can make jokes about her having crushes, so she's 10 not 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_forgery/pseuds/perfect_forgery
Summary: When Alice and Robin visit Storybrooke seeking help, they unexpectedly run into Zelena and her young daughter, also RobinorHyperion Heights Robin actually meets and interacts with Storybrooke Robin





	A Pair Of Robins

How the hell had they ended up here? Alice and Robin were both tucked away behind a small fence panel, hiding from the residents of Storybrooke.

“I thought you said Storybrooke was a nice place!” Alice said, exasperated  
“It is usually, i guess they just don't like outsiders…” It was at that moment that Robin noticed a car: Aunt Regina’s car! “There, if we can get to my Aunt we can explain what’s going on and get help” 

The two girls quickly opened the gate and made a beeline for the vehicle, not realising who was actually driving until she got out of the car with her daughter.   
“Is that..?” Alice whispered  
“Me, yeah” the shock in Robin’s voice was clear

“No need to stare, yes it’s me. I’m the wicked witch of the west” Zelena smiled, walking away from the car and holding her young daughter’s hand “now, stop staring before i turn you both into flying monkeys”

The younger Robin was around ten years old, she looked to be in the early stages of self discovery. Her hair was pulled back into a braid, one of the few constant things about Robin. She was wearing a black hoodie and jeans, the neckline of a white t-shirt just visible. It was exactly what you would expect from a pre-teen who didn’t really know the kind of clothes she liked yet.

“Oh, sorry. We didn’t mean to be rude” Alice stammered out  
“It’s fine, i’m used to it” Zelena chuckled “are you new in town? I don’t think i’ve seen you around before”  
“Uh, yeah. I’m... Margot West” Robin said, just a little too quickly “this is Alice” Alice gave a small wave as the young girl beside Zelena waved back.  
“Margot? Are you sure that’s your name? If you were someone bad in whichever realm you came from it’s alright, the people here can be quite accepting once they get to know you”

Robin had forgotten how loving and accepting her mother could be. She had just met a stranger who had quite clearly given her a fake name and then gave them a small speech about how she didn’t care about whatever past they had. 

“Robin” Alice said, tapping her girlfriend on the shoulder  
“Huh? Oh, sorry i kinda zoned out there”  
“Your name’s Robin? What a coincidence, that’s my daughter’s name too. Say hello sweetheart” Zelena insisted

Little Robin looked up and smiled, her eyes bright.   
“Hi” she said with a grin  
“Hey there, Robin. Pretty cool name you got there” the adult Robin replied, her own smile just as bright  
“You look like my mom” the young one questioned  
“Do you think so? Well that’s nice, she seems like a pretty cool mom to have”

“Oops, i left my bag in the car. Could you two watch Robin for a moment” Zelena asked  
“Mom, i don’t need people to watch me”   
“Yes you do, Robin”  
“Of course we can watch her,” Alice said “take all the time you need”  
“Thank you, really” Zelena said, turning back towards the car  
“You and your mum make a cute family” Alice smirked  
“Thanks pretty lady” the younger Robin smiled, causing the older Robin to turn bright red.

Alice burst into a fit of laughter, doubling over and nearly falling.   
“I didn't-, she just-” Robin stammered as her younger self looked very confused  
“Oh my-” Alice sighed through the laughter “wow”  
“She’s like ten, she probably says this kind of stuff to anyone!” Robin tried to defend herself “how many other people have you called ‘pretty lady’?”  
“Emma” the child smiled  
“Wha-”  
“Emma” she repeated  
“You had a crush on the sheriff?” Alice asked  
“Huh, what, no” Robin stuttered  
“Oh my god you did, didn't you?”  
“Did i miss something?” Zelena asked, returning from her car, her bag in the crook of her elbow  
“Nothing, Mom” Robin said, not realising her mistake  
“Mom?” Zelena asked, sounding somewhat unsurprised. It was at that moment that she pulled a compact crossbow out of her bag as she pulled her young daughter behind her.  
“Mom?” the child sounded scared “mom, what’s happening?”  
“It’s alright, Robin. Just stay behind me. So you two, are you from another timeline? The wish realm? Answer me or i’ll have to use this” Zelena gestured with the crossbow  
“Oh damn, i forgot you used to carry that around” Robin said  
“Not really the time to get distracted, love” Alice sounded exasperated  
“Right, Zelena we’re not from another timeline.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Really, we’re from this one. Just from another point in it”  
“That’s ridiculous, time travel isn’t real”  
“It is when there’s a bloody curse involved” Alice chimed in  
“So who exactly are you both?”  
“Well...” Robin began

How the hell was she supposed to explain? It wasn't like she could just say “hi there mom, i’m your daughter Robin. Yes the same one who’s stood right behind you who is trying to figure out why she isn’t by crazy like all her friends, surprise!”, no. she needed to put it lightly. She would just say her name and let her mom figure it out in her own time, that would work great.

“I’m Robin Mills, this is Alice Rogers”  
“But i’m Robin Mills” the child Robin said, stepping out from behind her mother

She hadn’t thought about the kid in her plan.

“Yeah, you are. But so am i”   
“So you’re me but from the future?” the kid sounded unphased  
“Yes, yes i am...surprise?” Robin looked at her mom. Suddenly, young Robin gasped  
“Does this mean the pretty lady is my girlfriend!” she sounded full of joy. It caused Alice to explode into another fit of laughter as well as making Robin turn bright red again.  
“I know i joke about embarrassing myself a lot but this is taking it to a whole new level” the older Robin said as she buried her face in her hands.

 

Zelena lowered her weapon “so you’re Robin, but from another point in time?”  
“Mhm, hi mom” Robin gave a small wave, she was quite clearly uncomfortable.  
“I thought that might be the case…”  
“What?” both Robins and Alice said at the same time  
“You look just like your father. But anyway, why exactly are you in storybrooke?”  
“It’s kind of a funny story actually…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, i hope you enjoyed. I'm sad to see this show go but i have a few ideas about Curious Archer that i might write and post (feel free to leave any suggestions in the comments)
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
